spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
I Take Thee Fred Rechid
I Take Thee Fred Rechid Fred gets married. Season: 4 Episode: 21 Total Episode Count: 71 Prod. no.: 4ACX23 Featuring: Fred, SpongeBob, Sandy, Plankton, Joan Rechid Also Appearing: Pearl, Patrick, John Fishly, Tom Smith, Mayor Johnny East, Death, Nancy Fishly, The Screaming Black Dolphins, Alex Trebek, Cast of Malcom in the Middle, Ashton Kutcher, Alec Baldwin, Pat Sajak, Vanna White, Ricky Plot: When SpongeBob makes a surprise win on Wheel of Fortune, he wins a free maid (named Joan) for a week. When he shows off how he could cause a huge mess for her to clean up (specifically, giving an exploding watermelon filled with chocolate pudding to Pearl), she meets Fred who immediately falls for her. He gives up his philandering ways and becomes a caring lover. He proposes to Joan at the sea shore at sunset just in time to see and hear the rare "Screaming Black Dolphins". SpongeBob, however, becomes irritated by the changes Fred made for his new fiancee. He tries to get Fred back into his own ways, such as bachelor party strip clubs and trying out his foot fetish aquiring the foot of the Statue of Liberty, spending thousands of dollars and calling many people he dosen't even know, but it dosen't work. Meanwhile, Sandy is concerned when Plankton's teeth cause her pain during breastfeeding. Squidward suggests that Sandy begin to wean Plankton, to which Plankton objects. He becomes desperate for his milk, going as far as sucking off another woman and milking Sandy. Later on, Plankton finally does achieve freedom from Sandy's breast milk, but Sandy, loving her new breast size, forces Plankton to continue the feeding under the guise of "bonding". During the reception for his wedding, Fred turns back into his old self when he, due to SpongeBob's actions, notices Sandy's engorged breasts. Realizing his mistake, he tries to break up with Joan but she threatens to kill him and then herself if he did so. He enlists help from his friends to get him out of it quick, at one point asking Tom how he got out of his marriage, to which Tom replies "You slept with my wife!" They choose to fake his death. Cutaways #Kebert Xela #''The Great Space Coaster'' #Alec Baldwin #SpongeBob's "Daisy Dukes" phase #''Tomahawk'd'' #The Bill of Rights #Commitment #SpongeBob tries to read #Crystal Pepsi #That's Fred Rechid! Trivia *This episode was rated TV-MA when it first premiered on Nick@Nite (for sexual content and violence, specifically the scene where Joan threatens to kill herself when Fred asks her for a divorce and the subplot about Sandy's breasts). In all reruns, the rating is changed to TV-14: DV. In one airing had it changed to TV-14: DS. *On FOX they bleeped out the word erection which was said by Tom. Deleted Scenes #Patrick pregnant Rating *TV-MA (first broadcast) *TV-14: DV (reruns) *TV-14: DS (one airing) Gallery Jrp.jpg|French title card Wwnot.jpg|Japanese title card T.jpg|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 4